


The Tree

by Please_Elaborate_I_Really_Do_Care



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_Elaborate_I_Really_Do_Care/pseuds/Please_Elaborate_I_Really_Do_Care
Summary: Niki is faced with the consequences of her insanity as L'manburg is blown up.(Her choices regarding burning the L'mantree)
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this work is apparently quite dark, and if you have trouble dealing with things like a lot of fire, as well as some death and insanity, I wouldn't suggest reading this.

"IT ENDS TOMORROW. AT 3 PM, DREAM AND I WILL BE BACK. AND L'MANBURG WILL BE DECIMATED. Say your goodbyes now, there will be no mercy."

That.

That was the phrase that ended life as the citizens of L'manberg knew it.

The wars were over, everyone was happy.

Everyone but Tommy.

But he was gone.

T̡̩̖̪̲ͅo̭͍̪͕m̪̦͙̜̦̹ṃy̻̳ ̵d̸̞̺i̷̮̱̼d̲n'̕t͙ ̞͙̳ma͔̻̖̼̰͎t̟͇̞t͚͎e̙r͕̞͉͎͔̖͕̕ ̢̧̡͉͍̬

No matter what Tubbo said, no matter that it was only for the good of the nation, and that Tommy was still a good kid.

Tommy wasn't loved.

No one loved him

N̯̻͉͔̦̗͞o͎̙͈̱ ̶̯͎͢o̷̝̥̰͘n̯̪͉̟̼̕͢͞e̷̝̫̗̻̰̞

But when he ran back into the arms of the president, everyone knew that he would fuck something up again. Because he was only a problem, only here to cause trouble. Or was that only Niki who felt that way? Surely, everyone did.

But the rest of L'manberg wasn't worried about Tommy. They were worried about the threat of complete obliteration from the maniac, the madman who had time and time again proven that he wasn't afraid to carry out his threats

But not Niki.

L'manberg had been dead for months. It had died since its first obliteration on November 16th, the day that Wilbur had died. Had been murdered. By the person he had become, the voices in his head pushing him to even further insanity than he had been before.

Niki was never loyal to L'manberg. She was loyal to Wilbur, one of the few people she would have trusted with her life.

Even after the maniacal aspect that had taken over every aspect of the soft man she loved, she trusted him with her life. After all, why shouldn't she? He was the only one who was fit to rule a country such as L'manberg.

Only after seeing the dictatorship that Schlatt brung with his presidency, and the complete and utter failure of a president that Tubbo was, did she realize it fully. L'manberg was Wilbur's. It always had been, and if someone else was in charge, it would never be the country she had grown to respect.

So, like Tommy,

Ļ̩̤̜̟̤̩͙̪͉̜͝'̨̢͎̣̟̭̝̗̠̮͖̳̱̫̱̯͚͢ͅͅm̱͖͙͚̪͙͇̜͈̗̯͈͓̹͚͠ą͜҉̘͕̰͔̗͇̠͎̱̖̮̻͔͓͖̜͔͢n̢̖̹̖̦͚̣͚̱͓̪͠͠b̡̧͔̭̲̞̪̞ͅe҉҉̗̠̠̭͕̻r̸̜̗̠̣̱̳̘͔̞͓̗̺͖̩g҉͏̻̳̪̯̥̱ ̶̶̡̤͇̭̰̦͉͚̱d̵҉͚̥̲̫̘̹̫͔̹̟͍̠̻͕͎̩͝ͅͅi̛̮̭̯͇̲̠̦̱̣d͏̵̡̹̺̰̖͖̮͓̱̫͜ņ̵̣͉͉̪̝͕̳̩̺̥̝͢ͅͅ'̷̗̤̮̟͙̹̯͕̳̩̘͖͔̖̩̻̬̕͢͠t̨͖̗͈̰̥̬̳̥͕̬̟̤̙̩͞ ̨̛҉̶̗̟̙͇̬m̧͢͠҉̦̥̼̟̙̤̯̝̼̘͇̥̳͍̜̦̞͔̰a̴̶͍̫̫͇̣̜̝̯̰͈͕̣̱̦̜̮̼͈͜t͍͚͔̰̳̜͘̕͟t̶̸͈͈̺͈̙̹̤̱̳̥̺͚̼̮̲̙͖ę̧͢҉̼̼̥̝͕̬̖̜̤͎̯͚͓͔̦͡r̢̮͔̬͍͔͔̬͈̤̮͕ͅ ̶̢͝͡҉͍͉̘̖̭̥͇͈͓̳̣͎̟̦̜̗͇ͅͅa̶̮̬͓̣̳̭̺͈͕̠͚̞̹̟͓͜͠͞͞n̴̴͕̺̥̺̜̱͇̼͍͕͎͙̙͍̩̖̩ͅy̢͍͚͎͓͉̥̙͕̞͍̻̘̩̖̯͓̰͡m̨̧̝͙͓̺̮̫̖̤͖̥̱̬̙̳̘̜̞̮̼͜ơ̢̮̤̜̰̞̙͕͚̝̰̖͈̝̺r̦͎͎̖e̸̵̘͚̰̪̰͈̱͇͘

And finally, someone with the guts to fuck up the country beyond recognition stepped up.

Niki wasn't going to stop them.

So, as she walked away from the declaration of annihilation with an icy look that suggested a determination beyond anything in the city had seen from her.

* * *

The day of reckoning had arrived.

Niki woke at 6:38 AM exactly. She looked at her watch as she woke up, making a mental note of the time.

Nowadays, she took mental notes of everything that could come in handy in the future.

Every single piece of information she found, she would attempt to store in her mind, for future use. It was what stopped any trace of doubt from her mind that what she was doing could be wrong.

That not making any effort to prepare L'manberg was morally wrong, that maybe Tommy wasn't as bad as she thought.

But there wasn't a single doubt in her mind. Wilbur's dying wish was for L'manberg to be decimated. So that's what needed to happen.

Technoblade understood that. Philza understood that. Why did no one else?

7:02 AM.

7 hours and 58 minutes until doomsday.

Niki hadn't eaten, but she barely noticed. Not even a pang of hunger dared to slight her, scouring around the area of the city she had called home, for almost a year.

It didn't feel like home anymore. Not since the 16th.

No one on the streets. Everyone still asleep or preparing. An obsidian frame, towering atop the buildings of the city.

She kept walking, storing the information away for later use.

7:56 AM

7 hours and 4 minutes until doomsday

Niki had seen one or two people pass her, all scrambling to get work done.

She simply walked through the streets, making her way to a destination that no one, by looking at the destination, could guess.

The people who called themselves "citizens" of L'manberg didn't deserve to be here. They didn't love this country for what it truly stood for, or who really mattered in the equation.

Wilbur.

And she kept walking, turning around in the streets, marking every detail.

8:43 AM

Niki still wasn't hungry.

The sharpness she had felt when she awoke had now been replaced with a simple numbness, almost audible to the short blonde. She couldn't think, moving too smoothly to be conscious, but clearly not asleep.

Her mind still, focused on every single detail.

Seeing the obsidian frame grow, seeing flashes of movement in the corners of her eyes.

And she documented every detail.

11:24 AM.

Niki wasn't helping prepare for the attack. She sat, watching the action of attempting to protect the city from afar, witnessing each and every "citizen" of L'manberg gratefully accept help from the idiotic children leading the nation.

How did they not realize?

T͏̜͖̱̱ơ͙͢m̶̵͖̤͡m̞̹͘͝y̨̦̝̞͎͖̲̳͍ ̞͙͕͖̭̫̪̖͠w̧̦͉̞̣̩a̡͖͖̭̱̮͜͞s̖͉̩̭͇̗̖͉͇͜ ͍̘̜̬͡j̨̘͇̮͚̞u̢͖̙̘̥̲̘͠ͅs̝͈͍̪̱̳̪̕t̩̗͚̳̩̝̙̘ ̟͔̝͘a̝̝̳̯͖͍̖̜͉ ̥̼̮͎̦̞̦͎͢p̪̦̱͇̯̫͘r̸̹̯̝̗̤̮̤͕͠ơ̺͇͟b̸̖͚l̛̩̥̜̞̮̣̭̲e̴̖̹̻͇͍͜ͅm̖̮͉̜̖. ̲̟̭͕̜͢

T͎̙͇̠͡͠u̵̢̪͔̼̟̺̙b̭̠̱b҉̯̜̘͉͓̖o͈͞͝ ̪̳̲w̖̕͝a̵̼̝̻̝̟͡͡ͅs̛̗̥̫̼͖̮̠͖ ̶̧̙͙͔̺͓̻̞a̢̠̤͠ņ̱̥͚̫̗͜ ̸̛͕̠̺̱̯̼̙̥͞i̴҉̱̯͚̝̙̼̖̲̝d̛̮͕͉̘̥̭̻̕i̸̫͞o̴̵҉̺͇͖͓͚̰̤̬̲t̨̖͓̳̖̲͠ͅ

And she knew that someone must have realized this by now, everyone must just be acting to care about Tommy and Tubbo.

Because why would anyone care?

They were all idiots.

Because Technoblade was right. Heros don't get to win, they can be exiled and treated with contempt for doing the idiotic thing and hoping for success. After all, the only thing separating a hero from a failure is dumb fucking luck.

Wilbur was right, We are the villains. We all are, we take what we want without any concern of the people we could affect. Tommy thought that he was a hero. but what exactly is a hero? Someone who justifies their sins by claiming that they're fighting for the greater good.

And Dream was right. By the end of today, L'manberg, or what was left of it already, would be no more.

2:27 PM

33 minutes until doomsday. Or well, it should have been.

Because in the distance, the clank of armor and thunder of hooves caught her interest. No one else heard it, but the sound snapped her out of the blurry trance she had been trapped in for the past five hours and fourty-six minutes.

And she was fucking ready.

To kick the traitorous asses who were denying the true meaning of L'manberg.

She would help her allies no matter what.

And so, as the heavily armored man rode past her, with an army of hounds, she smiled and turned to the forest, getting out of the way from the blast zone that the anarchists were sure to make.

Now that she thought about it, anarchy did sound more fun than complacency.

Maybe she would take part in this fight after all

* * *

Niki heard screams in the distance, along with the low guttural growls of a hound preparing to attack.

She silently wondered who it was, and wandered over to the fields of the city to see Sapnap and Eret standing, surrounded by a ring of dogs. Eret was suddenly hit with an invisible force, and he immediately clutched his arm, which was quickly leaking blood. Sapnap held a sword, trying desperately to fend the beasts off.

It wasn't working very well.

She turned away, just as a sound that reminded her of a distorted gong rang out in the distance.

The sky turned a deep shade of purple, reminiscent of the nether portals that littered the world, and a skeletal creature flew up into the sky, burning in a supernova of icy blue. The light faded away to reveal the same creature that had been summoned the day of her maniac's death.

A wither.

And with the distraction that the change in the environment brought, almost no one noticed as the first piece of TNT was lit and dropped.

And what followed it would never be forgotten.

A tsunami of lit explosives cascaded down from that obsidian frame, the thing that had loomed in the sky for hours upon hours.

So that was what it was for.

Technoblade was still wreaking havoc around the city, even with the explosives falling from the sky, threatening to kill him with every blow.

It was a 20 versus 1 fight.

And it was a slaughtering.

No one could even get close to the pink-haired man, his braid undone at some point in the battle. His sword was glistening with the blood of his enemies, each and every one of them either running in the face of his terror or being wounded or slaughtered by the madman.

There wasn't anyone she recognized among the slain, not that she would have cared.

N͓͈̭͇̤̫̙̪̓̐ͫ̓͡oͥ͑͌҉̷̟͖̬̰͓̪͎ ͭ̋ͧ̏̋̀ͮ҉̧̺̲̪̱o̤̳̮ͨ̓̓̈̐͞n͚͔̦̥̝͔̥̤̬̓̐̂̊͌̔e͓͙̥̘͐͌͞ ̧̞̦̩͙͖̼̼̭̈́͟m̢ͪ͌͏͖̭͎̙̬͙̤̯ą̶͙͓̤̳̋̉ͬt̢̤͓͋͛̉̊ͥt͖̺̦̟̥̟̙̽̓ͧ̒ͦ̓̾ͨ͑e̷̥̱̤̤̺͎̠͐̀̓̕ͅr̵̠̫̺̈́̔̈ͭ̍̉̃͒̚͝ȩ̵͈̗́ͧ̽̈́͞ḓ̹̥̦̠̩͛ͦ̑̓

Not anymore.

And so, she watched the chaos surrounding her with a maniacal grin slapped across her face. She could feel every single crash of TNT, every single blast from every single wither. She felt alive, more so than ever.

She hadn't realized how fuzzy her mind had felt until now, even at moments where she thought there was clarity.

There was always something fogging her vision, clouding her mind. And there was nothing she could have done about it. But now, there was perfection, even within the screams of horror at the tragedy that befell L'manburg that day.

Even among the constant danger that plagued her, just by being in the vicinity of the city, she felt safer than she had ever been.

She could even say she felt saner than she had ever been.

Because no one else realized, Wilbur was the sanest out of them all.

He knew that they were all villains, and Niki did too.

And Niki was ready to embrace her villainy if it killed her.

She had always wanted to leave a legacy on this world, and apparently being the sweet innocent girl wasn't enough.

And so, she tied her hair back and strode into the nation she once called home.

The nation that was being destroyed beyond the concept of repairs. The nation she was going to bring down with her, even if it killed her

Because that's how Wilbur went out, right? In a blaze of glory, making his mark on the world before having his life snuffed out before her eyes.

What a tragedy, what a story it would be to tell if she did the same.

The air was choked with smoke, and the landscape surrounded by the sounds of explosions and the screams of the withers.

No one noticed the small figure dancing between buildings, Darting from ruin to ruin.

No one cared to look, no one cared to glance in her direction, because they all thought the danger was above them

They didn't care to think that maybe, just maybe there was a traitor on the inside

That maybe, just maybe someone would want to follow closely in Wilbur's footsteps

They all would have thought it would be Tommy.

Because T҉͏̢̛̥̙͔̘̩̲̜̥̻̤͕͖̙͜ͅo̧̲͔͚͔̬̯̪̦̪͖̹͍̖ͅm͡҉҉̲̩̮̭̥͔̲͇̝͎̪͉̠͈͖̦͈͚m̘̗̬̗̠̮̼̬͔̫̱̩͔̕͝͠ͅy̶̡͈͚͔͔̪̣͉̯͕̱̪̖͚͎͘͡ ҉̷̨͏͏̬̮̩̰̘̭͓̮͖ͅf̷̪̲̹̹̙̦̤͍̖̜̼͟͝͝ų̥͙͍̺̻̞̘̩̖̲̣̳͈͈̺͡c̸̙̮͈̮͕̱̬̞̮͈̭͕̣͘͜͝k̺̠̳͔͍͝ͅe̡̛̹̗̹̰̜͉̲͈̦̩̹̖̜̗̫̜͢d̥̣̺̥̠̞̻̰̘̙̻ͅ ̢҉̵̡͔̗̥̥͔̲̭͈̹͉͍̜̬̪ȩ̫̻̪̣̣͙̰̖͔̖̗̹̞͢͡v̸̵̡̥̫̭̯̮̗̻ę̶̧̬̱̼̝̯̖̰̜̘̼̳̪͜͢ͅr̴̶̨̛͔͚̮͚̳̙y̛̭̬̳͈̘̼͖͓̹̻̗͉͜͟ͅt҉̹͙͕͚͍̹̯̣͔͈͚͖͜ḩ̵̷̣̜͔̗̻̩͚i͘҉̬̦̮͔̖̫̘̝̺̠͓͍̤͜͜n͞͏̪̼̤̳͓̩̩̟͍̦̫͚̲̘̗̖̦̰g͏̵̴̶̦͓̝̣̬̱̼̯͟ ҉̵̧̼͔͙͍̪̩̘̼̗̲̗̩̭̦̝͔̲͓u͏̹̳̹̕͠ͅp͞͏̤̯̞̼̙͉͔͈̩ͅ

He never deserved to live.

But Tommy was under control now.

He had run back into the arms of the idiot president, the arms of the traitorous nation.

Ţ̧͎̯̭̫̬̳̥̺̯̼̗͇̳̥͖͖̱̦̙h̴̢̩̝͓͎͓̟͎̣̝̤̥̰̬̜͡͡ͅȩ̴̙̼̪͙̙͜͢y͏̨͏̮̱͎̟̪͇̫ ̸̡͙̘͕̖̤̲͖̹̣̝̪͖̤̣̠̯͍̱̕ͅç̴̖͔͔̞͙̹̮̠̺͔͖͔̤̠̖̯̕͘͡o҉̷̵͍͖̟͎͓̕ų̶̼͉̬̪̣͍̦̬̲͉̻̺̜̰̼͓͖̠͜l̡҉҉̖̣͓̥̖̜̟̩̙̹͎̙̹̦̹̙ͅḍ̡̛̬̦̬͖̫̞̳͉̙̩̠̹͈̘ ̥̙̪̞̜̜̝͚̼͚̜̼̘̜͝a̶̬̼̤͙̳͉̹̙̺̜̩͎̙̟̜͎̭̞͞ḻ̶̥͙͙͖̕ļ̸̷̴̳͙̲͚̰͈͈͚̗̖̺̙͓͟ ͠͏̡̮̘̦͍͞͞ḑ̧͟҉̤̱͓͕̯͔͉͈̱̮̹̟̬̜ͅͅi̸͍͓̱̤̙̮̝͉̝̥̬̠͕͢͠e̵̡̝̙̻͖̰̺͕͓͍̟͚̰͕̪̬̮͔͟͟͠

They all deserved it.

After allowing a dictator like Schlatt to take office.

After not listening to Wilbur, not listening to anyone.

The TNT was missing one place that was sure to crush the spirits of anyone still fighting for L'manburg.

The L'mantree.

Obsidian covered the room that contained it, so if any TNT dared to hit the box, it would be deflected immediately.

So, obviously, Niki was going to bring destruction to the tree.

She started by digging out every single piece of obsidian that covered the area surrounding the tree.

Niki wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, and being snuffed out in the middle of an obsidian cube wasn't the way to do that.

So each and every piece was painstakingly dug out by the petite girl. Although her muscles ached by the end of it, Niki felt satisfied with her work.

She turned her head and looked towards where the action was, and saw Technoblade standing on a stone, Phil standing meekly behind him. Tubbo was bleeding out, and Tommy was desperately trying to save him while yelling at the madman who almost killed the idiot twice.

She saw withers, still mercilessly tormenting those who hadn't been slain, still being chased, still being summoned. She saw Dream, still running across the catwalks of the obsidian frame, still lighting TNT despite the crater that suggested that he had done enough. She saw a few people still running about, trying to fight off the withers that remained, and were still being summoned.

_**Well I heard there was a special place** _

And just for a moment, Niki remembered the beauty of the forests when Wilbur had first announced L'manburg's independence.

_**Where men could go and emancipate** _

And she remembered the glory in Tommy's eyes when he walked back to L'manburg and announced that he had bartered the most important thing in the world to him, just for their country

_**The brutality, and the tyranny of their ruler** _

\And Niki remembered building the wall with Wilbur, enjoying every moment that she could spend with him, even if it was hot, sweaty work moving the bricks into place.

_**This place was real, to them you see** _

But she also remembered the pain in Wilbur's eyes when he realized that Schlatt and Quackity had formed a coalition, and won the vote by 1%.

_**But we built it all, then they left without me** _

And she could see her house burning, under Schlatt's drunken order. She could see it crumbling before her.

_**And then they lost all care for my L'manburg** _

And all sense of nostalgia that accompanied thoughts of the L'manburg from before were abandoned

_**My L'manburg** _

_**My L'manburg** _

_**My L'manburg** _

_**M̛̦̤̠͕̱͙̤͇͓̼̜̩͇̲͍̙̓͋̓̏̌̃̃͛ͤ͐̑͌͆̋̃͗̚̚͟͟͟͠y̴̡͓̭͔̟̳̫͔̣͈̟͍̲͉͛ͪ̇̍ͯ̃͆͆̾͒̍͐͌̏ͣ̀̔̓͢͡ ̧̨͔̭͕͎͖̟̼͈̮͙͉͖̣̌̂̀̐͛͘L̷̪͈͓̬̼̇̔̑̈́ͧ̓̏̀̐͌͐ͭ̿̅̈ͮ͜͠͠'̧͉̤̬̥͚̲̖̗͉̉̂ͯͤ̽͛̇͐̒̐̓ͥͧͦ̉̍̚͢m̬͇̝͙̦̗̬̞̦̞̦͕ͦ̒ͬͣͭ͑̇̅͞͠a̘̲͍͓̰̩̞͙̱̱̰̤̬̻͔͓̫ͣ̽͆ͫͥͤ͞͝ͅnͨ̏̊͐̔̀͘͏̧̩͍̰̙͡b̵̧̠̤̩̖̪̣̯͖̦͌̽̍ͯ̈́ͤ̓u̵̥̲̗̼̝͔̼͓̦̯̥̙̜̙̝̩͛̉̒͊̌̊͐͑̽̈̔͆̚̕͢͜ͅr̵̡̫͍̬͈͚̯̩̟̙̗͉̔͑ͫ́ͭ̈́ͥ̎ͭͭ̍͂͜g̵̷̛̘̠̼͔̞͖̟̫͎ͧͮ̿̅̈́͐̀̀ͯ͐ͮ̅̿̉͛͡** _

_**Since election night, you lost respect** _

The city of L'manburg had died long ago

_**For the ones who swore they would protect** _

Why hadn't Niki realized it before? The city had died as soon as Schlatt took over. Because as much as she hated him, she had never realized that he was the poison the corrupted the nation until its final demise, today.

_**The swaths of redwood trees that made L'manburg** _

The bullshit he had done to the nation was never going to be fixed. Nothing could ever fix it. Especially with the idiots that were running the nation now. The imbiciles, the CHILDREN that were taking over.

_**You pushed aside, ignored the best** _

Niki had an idea. She was done wtih being treated like shit, done with everything. She just wanted to leave, to leave her mark on the world and then be gone, forever.

_**You ignored me, hurt me, at a dictator's request** _

She was done. The world would finally fucking see that Niki was NOT okay. That she was just as insane, just as villainous, just as IMPORTANT as Wilbur

_**And now I stand alone 'gainst my L'manburg** _

And she would prove to them that the tiny little girl that they found in the woods, that they brought up to be this doll, someone who didn't make a change because she COULDN'T, because SHE DIDN'T MATTER, was someone to be feared.

_**My L'manburg** _

Because Niki was a force to be reckoned with.

_**My L'manburg** _

And she lit a match, refusing to turn back now.

_**Bye L'manburg** _

She felt the wick burning, could see the wood being consumed by the small flame. Because even something small could do so much damage.

Like her.

_**Bye L'manburg** _

She held her finger above the flame, feeling her skin bubble at the touch of the fire. She felt the searing pain that accompanied it, but it didn't bother her.

Not when her ears were ringing from the constant explosions, not when her eyes were clouded by the choking smoke. Not when her mind was focused on bigger things. Not when she knew about what would happen next.

"It was never meant to be"

And so, she dropped the match onto a pile of dead leaves. It was late autumn, the leaves were already dead and dry. They lit like paper.

And it was already spreading like wildfire, consuming the tree in a flash of smoke and colour. The heat of it burned her soul like ecstasy, consuming her mind until the orange and yellow were burned into her retinas. And the fire was spreading to the grass around the area, threatening the prime path.

Good.

And the flames licked at her feet, burning away the soft leather that was her only shoes. And people were screaming, she could hear them all, and every sound came back to her. She was in reality and completely mad at the same time, feeling the pain and **l** **oving it** , hearing the city scream and **savouring it.** Everything was wrong and nothing was wrong, and as her pant leg caught fire, she felt the agony that accompanied the lick of heat. Still, she stayed silent, grinning maniacally. She saw the chaos and destruction around her, and it still consumed her soul with all of the insanity that had taken over.

So this was what Wilbur felt like, high of the screams of fear and pain he heard, consumed by the agony of being stabbed. And as the fire spread to her shirt and hair, she finally dared to make a sound.

She laughed, a screaming laugh that could be heard for miles around. It was the sound of someone who had completely lost themself, who had no regrets as they died. And for a split second, the world turned in the direction of that scream and saw the raging fire rapidly spreading to the wooden buildings of the city.

And the fire was coursing through her veins, the smoke was choking her more than ever before.

A single tear dared to leak out of her eye, almost immediately evaporating.

She had done it.

She left a mark on the world.

Finally.

And with that, her knees buckled, and Niki crumbled into the fire.

She had left a mark strong enough to last a century.

And with that beautiful thought, Niki died.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! this is the first fic that I've posted on ao3, so- yeah! I wrote it based on a writing prompt someone gave me, so- if you have any suggestions, I'll totally try to write that! I'm a lot better at writing the like- drama and angst and stuff, but I can try to write fluff if you want me to. it's all up to you guys!


End file.
